Heads Will Roll
Heads Will Roll is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-fourth case in Rusthollow and the ninety-eighth case overall. It takes place in Southern Savannah appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Following the shocking revelation that Jordan Chase had gone missing, Jayden, Faith and the player rushed to the scene of the crime where they found Jordan's babysitter Abby Hartlane tied up and missing her head. An angered Jayden swore to end the killer once they found them, prompting Faith to remove him from the case due to his personal involvement. The pair first spoke to a sobbing Abigail Chase, who explained that she arrived to pick Jordan up from the babysitter's only to find her dead and Jordan nowhere to be seen. Jayden and Abigail then hugged each other comfortingly and the detectives went on to suspect the victim's neighbour Agatha Caliendo and hot dog vendor Sofia Watson before being informed that the victim's head had been discovered. After heading to the hotel gardens, they found the victim's head half-buried in the dirt. The detectives also suspected space station owner Adrian Goldberg and Jayden's father Jacob Chase before Jayden confronted the pair, demanding an update on the case. After updating a worried Jayden, the pair finally arrested Sofia for the crime. Sofia finally admitted to the murder, explaining that Abby was evil and deserved everything that happened to her. Sofia recounted how Abby and Sofia were involved in a car crash in the months leading to the murder, which resulted in Sofia being unable to have children. Sofia started crying, confessing that it was hurtful to see Abby playing with Jordan when she was unable to do that herself. On the day of the murder, the anger grew too large and Sofia confronted Abby about the crash, resulting in her beheading Abby and kidnapping Jordan in an attempt to raise him herself. Faith then demanded to know where Jordan was and Sofia reluctantly confessed that Jordan was back at her apartment. The team soon found Jordan and reunited him with his thankful parents before sending Sofia to trial. She was sentenced to life imprisonment for the brutal murder and kidnapping. After the trial, Adrian confronted the team, insisting that a group of protesters had just attacked him outside of the hotel. After heading to the hotel, they found a pamphlet promoting the protest which eventually revealed that Mildred had become the leader of the protest. Furious, Faith and the player confronted Mildred who told the team that the protest was a peaceful one and that she would sever ties with the group that attacked Adrian. Meanwhile, Agatha called the station to report a group of protesters disturbing the street. After searching the street, the pair found a notepad owned by Natasha Lermontov. Upon examining the notepad, the detectives discovered details of a "big push" for the protest that would stop the upcoming launch for good. When asked about this, Natasha ominously stated that they would see soon, worrying the team. Finally, Jayden told the player that he'd realised life's too short and confessed he missed Abigail dearly. After some encouraging words from the player, Jayden headed off to ask Abigail to give them another chance. Jayden then asked Abigail and she said yes, resulting in the couple sharing a kiss and asking for a moment of privacy. At the end of the case, while Jayden celebrated his reunion with Abigail, Warren informed the team that a raging fire had broken out along Mildred's road! Summary Victim *'Abby Hartlane' (found missing her head in her living room) Murder Weapon *'Saw' Killer *'Sofia Watson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect eats eggs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect knows knots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cardigan. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect knows knots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears a cardigan. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect knows knots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect knows knots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cardigan. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses eggs. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer knows knots. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears a cardigan. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Toy Box; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eggs) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Letter Cube) *Examine Letter Cube. (Result: Crystals) *Analyse Crystals. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts) *Ask Abigail what happened. *Investigate Suburban Street. (Clues: Mailbox, Doggy Bag) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Unopened Letters; New Suspect: Agatha Caliendo) *Inform Agatha of her neighbour's murder. *Examine Doggy Bag. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Sofia Watson) *Question Sofia about the kidnapping and murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Garden. (Clues: Briefcase, Torn Photo, Victim's Head) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Space Station Pass; New Suspect: Adrian Goldberg) *Speak to Adrian about being at the hotel. (Attribute: Adrian uses eggs and smelling salts) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Jacob Chase) *Question Jacob about the photo at the crime scene. (Attribute: Jacob uses eggs) *Analyze Victim's Head. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knots; New Crime Scene: Sofa) *Investigate Sofa. (Clues: Wooden Bin, Chest) *Examine Wooden Bin. (Result: Complaint Form) *Question Agatha about the victim's complaints. (Attribute: Agatha uses eggs and smelling salts and knows knots) *Examine Chest. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Confront Abigail about her threats. (Attribute: Abigail uses smelling salts and knows knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hot Dog Van. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Victim's Jacket, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Scandalous Magazine) *Speak to Adrian about the victim's allegations. (Attribute: Adrian knows knots) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Blue Sample) *Examine White Sample. (Result: Eyeliner) *Confront Sofia about the message on the victim's jacket. (Attribute: Sofia uses eggs and smelling salts and knows knots) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) *Speak to Jacob about bribing the victim. (Attribute: Jacob uses smelling salts and knows knots) *Investigate Hotel Entrance. (Clues: Trash Can, Saw) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Saw. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cardigan) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Reach for the Stars (2/6). (1 star) Reach for the Stars (2/6) *Ask Adrian what's wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hotel Garden. (Clue: Faded Pamphlet) *Examine Faded Pamphlet. (Result: Recruitment Page) *Examine Recruitment Page. (Result: Mildred's Name; New Quasi-Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Confront Mildred about becoming leader of the protest movement. (Reward: Protest Badge) *Speak to Agatha about the disturbances. *Investigate Suburban Street. (Clue: Rubbish Pile) *Examine Rubbish Pile. (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Protest Plan) *Confront Natasha about the "big push". *Assist Jayden in asking Abigail about their relationship. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Southern Savannah